Abuse of alcohol is a known and very serious problem affecting our world today. When people start consuming alcohol they often have a hard time stopping while intoxicated and over indulge leading to severe sickness and hangover. The recommended daily dose of alcohol is one to two drinks per day. Currently there are no known indestructible and unopenable devices for dosing small amounts of alcohol within a 24 hour period wherein a large amount of stored alcohol remains inaccessible.
Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safes and liquid dispensers.
Description of the Related Art
It is unknown in the prior art for a safe to be a liquid dispenser. Furthermore it is unknown for a safe to be unopenable as preferred in one embodiment. The most relevant prior art are safes used for the storage of valuables and to secure guns as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,826 A Gun safe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,212 A Time controlled liquid dispenser showing a means of dispensing small amounts of liquid for herds of livestock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,809 A Injectable formulations of disulfuram for the treatment of alcoholism is used produce an acute sensitivity to alcohol thus causing an unpleasant reaction when alcohol is consumed.